


Consummation

by lazbobthing



Series: Snapshots, AKA Team Poly Inquisition [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Before Hawke comes to Skyhold, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Poly Inqusition, Takes place soon after reaching Skyhold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazbobthing/pseuds/lazbobthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After reaching Skyhold, and forming their massive relationship, Varric is the first of all of them to actually sleep with the Inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consummation

“You have a problem.” Varric jumped, both at Dorian’s words and the Mage suddenly sitting down next to him.

“And what might that be, Sparkler?” Varric side eyed the Altus, putting down his quill. Dorian gave him a thoroughly unimpressed look back.

“You must be aware of the way Lazarus moons after you, yes? It’s rather nauseating, to be honest, our dear inquisitor is utterly stupid for you.” Dorian waved a hand, ignoring as Varric choked on his drink, coughing up a storm and going a bright red.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Varric said flatly, ignoring the blush that heated his face.

“Hardly. None of us have managed to consummate this large relationship of ours with him yet, you know. I think he’s waiting for you.” Dorian sniffed, reclining in his seat elegantly.

“Why me?” Varric wanted to know, eyeing the Altus over the rim of his mug.  
“You’re the first he fell for, according to him. You were the first to treat him like a person, to crack a joke and smile like he wasn’t a monster who was to blame for the breach.” Dorian told him none too gently, driving the air from the Dwarf’s lungs.

“Andraste’s ass, Dorian, what exactly are you asking me to do?” Varric snapped, uncomfortably flustered and irritated.

“Go to him.” The Mage said simply, with a quirk of his lips. “Becoming Inquisitor is a heavy burden, wouldn’t you say? He could use a distraction.” Dorian stood, and sauntered off in his usual dramatic flair.

Varric covered his face with a hand, letting out a groan as he sagged into his seat.

— 

Lazarus sighed, dropping his face into his hands wearily.

“To think, I left Ostwick to avoid this kind of responsibility.” He grumbled, moving his hands to massage his temples.

“Funny how life works, isn’t it?” He started, and glanced up, to see Varric strolling into his room.

“You’re a sneaky dwarf, Varric Tethras, has anyone ever told you that?” He smiled warmly at the dwarf, painfully aware of how sappy he must have looked.

“You look exhausted, pretty boy.” Varric murmured in reply, and the Inquisitor blushed, well aware of the dark circles under his eyes and the haggard look to his features.

“Comes with the job, I’m afraid, every single noble and cleric and all sorts like them are clamouring for my opinion and assistance on every fucking decision. It’s like I’m Southern Thedas’ damn nanny!” He leant back in his chair, glaring at the massive pile of paperwork upon his desk.

“You’re a hero, Laz. The friggin’ Herald of Andraste,” Varric came further into the room, gesturing at the two chairs by the fire.

“Ugh. Don’t remind me.” The younger man groaned, happily standing up from his desk and wandering over to collapse in one of the chairs, his shirt riding up as he slouched, one hand rising up to run through his long mahogany hair.

That brief flash of tantalising tanned skin made Varric swallow, not that Lazarus noticed, his eyes closed.

“Deny it all you like, people are gonna think what they want of you.” Varric told him with a rueful smile, climbing into the seat opposite him.  Lazarus made a face at him in reply, his vibrant green eyes half lidded.

Silence reigned for a long minute, the dwarf and human just staring at each other.

“Dorian came to see me earlier.” Varric spoke at last, and Lazarus quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Okay?” Lazarus replied uncertainly.

“He wanted to talk about our big relationship, and consummation.” Varric said bluntly.

Lazarus went a vivid pink, a squawk choking in his throat.

“He what? Oh maker give me strength,” He buried his face in his hands, mortified.

“I’m gonna take a guess and say he was telling the truth, then? You really just waiting on me?” He could feel Varric’s gaze on him, intense and unreadable, and he fidgeted in place.

“What if I was?” He asked quietly, lifting his gaze to meet Varric’s own, the dwarf’s amber gaze intensifying with heat at his words.

“If you were, I’d wonder why you weren’t on the bed already.” Varric rumbled in return, a hunger in his voice that made Lazarus’ knees weak. He rose from his chair, eyes locked with Varric’s own as he stepped forward. 

“What if I was to get on my knees for you right here?” The Inquisitor murmured, slowly kneeling down before Varric’s chair, the dwarf sucking in a sharp breath.  
Careful hands reached for his head, one of them lifting his chin and the other smoothing back over his hair, making Lazarus’ eyes close in pleasure.

“Are you sure about this, Lazarus?” Varric requested in a strained voice, pulling him closer, the Inquisitor on his knees between Varric’s legs, his hands smooth over the dwarf’s legs, head inches from the bulge in Varric’s trousers.

“I’m sure. I want this, Varric. I want you.” Lazarus leaned up, closing the distance and pressing his lips to Varric’s own.

The kiss went from chaste to hungry in seconds, the blonde dwarf surging to own the kiss, even as Lazarus’ deft fingers went to Varric’s belt, unbuckling and pulling it free, one hand groping the dwarf’s cock through his smalls.

Varric groaned into his mouth, gripping Lazarus’ hair hard, which made Lazarus’ breath catch in his throat, a moan shaking free.

“Well, Pretty boy,” Varric smirked down at him, eyes hot and hungry, “How about you show me just how talented your silver tongue really is?”

Lazarus grinned, slow and filthy up at him, and stole another kiss, his hands working on freeing Varric’s aching cock from his smallclothes.

“Hello gorgeous,” Lazarus murmured, leaning back down to nuzzle the dwarf’s erection, pressing a kiss to the tip almost reverently.

“And they think you’re Andrastian,” Varric chuckled breathlessly, as Lazarus lapped at the head of cock, refusing to move his eyes from the gorgeous sight. “I can tell right now, the only thing you worship is cock.”

“Imagine Mother Giselle’s face,” Lazarus snickered in reply, the look on his face one of wicked intent, as he took the head into his mouth, savoring the taste of Varric. Varric cursed above him, head thumping back as his hand tugged at Lazarus’ hair as the rogue eagerly sucked him down, not stopping until his nose touched Varric’s groin.

"Andraste's fucking ass-!" Varric's grip tightened even further, his hips bucking instinctively up into the Inquisitor's mouth, "Laz, you keep that up and this is gonna be over real quick," The dwarf warned, voice rough like whiskey over gravel.

Lazarus slowly slid upwards, letting Varric's cock slip out of his mouth with a loud, lewd pop, licking his lips as he meet Varric's gaze. Varric pushed him back onto the floor, following him down to kiss him again, and again.

Lazarus kept his eyes fixated on Varric's face, meeting his gaze as he undressed, tossing his clothing aside without a care. He swallowed back a moan as Varric followed suit, pulling a vial out of one of his pockets. 

"You're sure about this, Varric?" He couldn't stop himself from asking, and he blushed at the fondly exasperated look it got him.

"Do I look unsure, your inquisitorialness?" Varric chuckled, smoothing a palm down Lazarus' thigh, the younger rogue shivering and speeding his legs without question, eyelids fluttering as the blonde coated his fingers in oil, and slid his hand down.

"Least sexy thing to call me in bed, just saying," He murmured, head dropping back as Varric slowly slid one finger in, his free hand curled possessively over the Inquisitor's hip. 

"Oh, I can think of worse, trust me." Varric smirked down at him, slowly adding in another finger, eventually followed by another, Lazarus reduced to a squirming, panting mess. 

"I-I will have to take your word on it-" Lazarus broke off into a moan, body arching off the floor as the dwarf found that magic bundle of nerves, assaulting it over and over until Lazarus was crying out brokenly for Varric to fuck him already. Varric swore under his breath, slow and reverent, and pulled his fingers free, moving to kneel in between Lazarus' spread legs. 

"Last chance." Varric warned, a rumble in his breathless voice, staring down at Lazarus with hungry amber eyes. Lazarus gave him an impatient glare, and he chuckled, pressing forward slowly.

Lazarus’ eyes fluttered shut, a moan leaving his throat as he arched his back, as Varric’s hips met his own, the dwarf buried deep as possible.  
“Fuck.” Varric ground out, eyes clenched shut, with the look of a man desperately trying to stay in control.

“Maker, you’re so thick,” Lazarus gasped, head lulling back as he struggled to adjust to Varric’s cock.

"Don't tell me I'm your first dwarf?" Varric chuckled breathlessly, bracing his hands upon Lazarus' hips.

"Y-You are-! Oh, maker," The rogue gently bucked his hips, forcing Varric all the way in, making both dwarf and human gasp. 

Varric let out a garbled curse, clenching his teeth, his nails digging into the rogue's hips. "Maker's balls, Laz!" 

"Are we going to sit here and chat all n-night, Varric," Lazarus breathed, staring up at him with eyes dark with want, "Or are you going to fuck me?"

Varric let out a throaty chuckle, and slammed his hips forward in reply, making the younger man gasp.

Words soon were lost to both man and dwarf, as Varric pounded into the Inquisitor, greedily drinking in every wanton sound that fell from the rogue's lips. 

Lazarus' hands scrambled about for purchase, finally ending up above his head, grasping desperately at the bear skin rug that they laid upon. 

"V-Varric-!" Lazarus keened helplessly, gasping and arching to meet the dwarf's thrusts. Varric let out a rumbled curse, hips pistoning even faster and harder into the gorgeous idiot beneath him.

Neither could last long, not while in the grips of this desperate frenzied lust. Lazarus let out a choked cry, head snapping back and body arching off the floor as his orgasm hit him like a giant. Varric bit out a strangled groan and bucked his hips in short, jerky movements as his own climax came upon him.

Varric practically collapsed atop Lazarus, both of them gasping and panting for breath, their eyes meeting in a dazed, sated stare.

"I love you." Lazarus managed, voice hoarse from crying out, his face flushed a deep red."

"I love you too, Laz." Varric replied softly, with that crooked smirk that he knew the younger rogue loved.

**Author's Note:**

> JESUS FUCK THIS TOOK FOREVER.


End file.
